Blur the Lines
by BMTH-Nikki
Summary: James Potter's cousin Rosemary is coming to Hogwarts. She isn't a big fan of his best friend Sirius though, but he seems interested in her alright.
1. Welcome to Hogwarts

My nerves were killing me; this would be my first year in Hogwarts. I was walking around the train looking for an empty compartment, or my cousin. Eventually I found one, and quickly took it. "I guess we were lucky," I said to my cat named Bast.

I placed my bag on the side and sat near the window looking out at the other students saying their good byes to their families. My parents had already left; I was never that close to them. To be honest I was more close to my uncle Edmund and his wife, my aunt Olivia. This year their son, James, who was also my cousin, would be entering his second year. He was in the Gryffindor house, like all the rest of my family had been in. I continued to watch the families say their goodbyes when I heard the door slide open. I looked over to see a boy about my age. He had longer black hair; it was mostly wavy with some curl. He looked towards me, "All the other compartments are full, do you mind if I sit here?"

"No, go ahead," I told him. He smiled setting down his things and sitting across from me. "My names Rosemary Potter and this is my cat Bast."

"I'm Regulus Black," he stated. "So, Potter family, I hear much about them."

"You do," I asked a bit surprised.

"Yes a pure-blood family. I was also told they are full or powerful witches and wizards."

I shrugged, "I guess. My parents aren't home much; they both work for the ministry. I usually stay with my aunt and uncle. But, sadly, I haven't seen my cousin James around yet. He should be a second year."

"James Potter," he questioned.

"Yes, do you know him?"

"No," he said bitterly. "But my brother does, Sirius. They seemed to have become close."

"Oh, well then maybe I'll meet him some day."

"Hope you don't, Sirius isn't exactly that great. But let's change to subject, so you're a first year?"

I nodded, "Yes. And I am hoping that I get sorted into Gryffindor."

"Eh, rather Slytherin, it's much better. My whole family went there, with the exception of my brother that is. But currently my cousin Narcissa is still there, she is a Prefect this year."

"That seems pretty amazing, what year is she?"

"She's a sixth year," He said with a smirk. He looked out into the halls of the train. "Speaking of her, there she is." I looked out to see an older girl with bleach blonde hair walk by. She was beautiful, I had to admit that.

As if on queue she looked in on us and a smirk appeared on her face. She said some thing to the people she had been with, and they left her. She opened the door and spoke, "Regulus, I see you're doing well?" She said it more of a question, and she seemed to be scanning me over, as if to see if I was good enough to be in her presence.

"Narcissa, I would like you to meet Rosemary Potter, she is a pure-blood," Regulus told his cousin.

At the words of my blood status she seemed to smile. "Oh good, you're parents will be very proud of your new friend." She looked back towards me, "Are you related to James Potter?"

I nodded, "He is my cousin."

"Oh…" she said seemingly disappointed in the news. "Well maybe you won't be like him. Well I must go; I will see you at school." She turned and walked out of the compartment.

I looked back at Regulus, "What does she mean by 'maybe you won't be like him'?"

"Well, your cousin seems to be a trouble maker at least that is what I heard. He and my brother were in many detentions together. So maybe she is just trying to look out for you."

I nodded, "Well she doesn't need to worry about it, I can take care of myself."

The rest of the train ride wasn't that exciting. Soon we were about to arrive at the castle so I went to change into my robes. As I was heading back to the compartment I accidentally ran into some one. "Oh, Merlin, I'm sorry! I wasn't looking forward."

I heard whoever it was chuckle, which made me look up. I noticed a boy, maybe a little older then I, he had light brown hair, not to long not to short. He was kind of pale, but most people here were. He had beautiful light blue eyes, he smiled and I blushed. "I should say the same thing, I wasn't looking as well," he said.

"Well, I really am sorry. I'm Rosemary," I said holding out my hand, looking down again from embarrassment. There was some thing about him that made me feel nervous, maybe it was some thing about him being an older student, or maybe not.

"I'm Remus, nice to meet you Rosemary," he said with a smile. He seemed to notice some thing behind me, "Lily," he called to some one behind me.

I turned to see a girl with long red hair. She was about my height, with the most gorgeous eyes I had ever seen. She walked to us smiling, "Hello Remus," The she looked at me, "New friend of yours?"

"Lilly this is Rosemary," he said pointing to me. "I actually just met her. Seems to be she might be a little nervous."

I had to admit he was right. "That I am," I said truthfully.

She smiled, "First year I presume." I nodded, "Well no need to worry, I promise you'll be fine."

Just then a boy came running up to us, "Remus there you are!" He looked around, "Oh and I see you have Lily here, James would love this." As soon as he said James a perked up, but then I remembered how common the name was. His eyes soon fell upon me, and I got my first look at him. His hair was black, about shoulder length, and he had grey eyes that seemed to pierce right through me. "And a first year I see?"

"Honestly can you leave her alone, she isn't interested," Lily snapped at him.

"Oh, and since when did you care Lily?"

"Since she is a first year, she won't know that you're a complete tart Black."

"You're just jealous that I haven't gone after you," he looked back at Remus. "Well, listen, we are about to arrive and we just wanted to make sure you were coming back."

"I'll be right there," Remus told his friend.

The boy nodded, and then turned back to me. "Hope to see you soon and he left with a wink.

Lily snorted, "He is impossible!"

Remus chuckled, "We know you don't like him or James, Lily."

"You're the only one that I can tolerate from them. Honestly, why are you friends with them?"

"They are good people; you just need to understand them."

"I don't think there is much to know other then they are complete pricks. Now I need to go, I still have to change. I will see you in the Great Hall."

Lily then left us, "I should be getting back too. I left my cat," I said to Remus before walking off without another word. I eventually found where my compartment was, and when I opened the door Regulus's head shot up to see me walk in, "Back." I said quietly then shutting the door.

"You took forever, where did you go?"

"I was talking to a few other students that I ran into, still haven't seen James…"

"Oh well," began Regulus, "We're about to get to school." Right as he said that I felt the train start breaking. I looked out the window and I saw the lights that were from Hogsmeade. As soon as the train came to a complete stop Regulus stood up, he looked down at me, since he was taller then me. "Let's go," He said walking in front of me.

So my guess was, he wanted me to follow him. We stepped off of the train, and that was when I noticed many students walking around the station. I guess I wasn't paying attention, because I was too interested in taking in my surroundings. Because all of a sudden I felt some one take my wrist and lead me through the crowd. I noticed it was Regulus, and he was leading me to this giant, bearded man calling for first years. As soon as all the first years were by the giant man, he led us to a lake where boats were waiting for us. Regulus and I got into the same boat, along with two other girls who seemed to just stare at him.

We arrived out the school; I got out of the boat slowly, not wanting to fall. That would really not be fun. We were led into the school, and brought up these long flights of steps where we were stopped by an older looking woman. She smiled at us, "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall and in a moment you will walk through these doors behind me and you will be placed in your house. There are four houses, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. Now, please wait one moment, and I will bring you in."

McGonagall left, and suddenly students were talking they were discussing all sorts of things, like houses, and what the year would bring. As for Regulus and I, we just kept to ourselves really. I was nervous to be honest, I still hadn't seen James, and the only friend so far that I had was Regulus, kind of, but there was no way he was going to be in my house, nor I in his.

The professor came out again, "We are ready for you. Please get yourselves in two lines and follow me."

The doors swung open, and we started walking. I could feel all the eyes on me, all the pressure. When the lines stopped I saw the ratty old hat sitting on a stool waiting to be placed on everyone's head. The first name was called, then the next. The third person was Regulus. I held my breath hoping maybe he wouldn't be in Slytherin, but it was no use.

It was about three students later when I heard my name, "Rosemary Potter."

I slowly made my way onto the chair, my heart was beating incredibly fast, and then I felt the hat on my head. Not even a moment later I heard his decision, "Gryffindor!"

A smile broke on my face, and I heard a table break out in cheers. I ran to the table, but not before taking a quick glance over at the Slytherins. I looked straight at Regulus who seemed annoyed some what. I thought nothing of it and ran to my house table. I was about to sit near this blonde girl, who was a first year like I, when I heard some one calling my name. "Rosemary, hey Rosemary, over here," I could recognize that voice anywhere.

I looked down the table, and there was James, and he was not alone. I could see Remus, the boy who I had met on the train with him. And the boy that winked was sitting to James's left, also another boy, but I had not seen him. I walked up to James, and he scooted closer to the boy that winked, so I sat between him and Remus. "James, I've been looking for you!"

"Well, looks like I found you. And you're in Gryffindor, this is fantastic!" He smiled, "I'd like you to meet my friends Remus," he said pointing at Remus.

"I already know Remus, I met him on the train."

"Oh, so you're the Rosemary that ran into him, I was hoping it was you and not some other girl. So then you know Sirius," he asked pointing at the other boy.

"I didn't know his name, but I have met him. Hello again," I said with a slight wave. So his name was Sirius, sounded familiar.

"And, the other boy over there," he pointed to a short shy looking boy next to Sirius, "That's Peter."

"Hello Peter, nice to meet you!"

"So boys, this is my cousin Rosemary."

"James will you be quiet," I heard a girl hiss. "You're being rude! Dumbledore is about to give his speech." She then looked at me, "Rosemary? What in Merlin's beard are you doing with them? Are they bothering you?" She glared at James. "It's one thing if you mess with me, but with a first year James? Now this is a low, especially on her first day!"

"Hey," James called. "Maybe it was Sirius taking advantage of her. Besides, did you not hear her name? It's Rosemary Potter, she's my cousin Lilly."

She seemed shocked, "She's related to you? But she is so well behaved, unlike you."

"Oh Lilly, just admit your love for me! So, let's have a date," James said with a cheesy smile.

She rolled her eyes, "Over my dead body."

I looked at Remus, ignoring their bickering. "Are they always like this?"

"Sadly," Remus said with a nod.


	2. Ridiculous

**I don't know why I have the sudden urge to write this story, I have it all planned out for the most part. But I have to say...everyone go watch The Hangover Part 2, it's better then the first. And to think I had my doubts!**

* * *

><p>I sat at the table, eating my breakfast. Afterward I would get to my first class which happened to be charms. "Good morning Rosemary," I heard Lily say sitting next to me.<p>

I swallowed my mouth full of food, "Oh, hello Lily. Did you sleep well?"

She nodded, "As well as I possibly could. So, I wanted to talk to you for a moment." She quickly got an apple near by taking a bite of it. She swallowed then asked, "How could you possibly be related to James? From what I can see you're nice, and well he is…arrogant."

I laughed, "I will admit James is a bit rough around the edges. But you know, if you get to know him, he is actually tolerable. I would know, I've known him since I was born."

Lily seemed to choke on a small chunk of apple that she had bitten off, "James, tolerable? I honestly doubt that could even be possible. I mean, he is a complete and utter prick. And just look at his friends, like Sirius!" She looked at me with honest eyes. "You stay away from that boy Rosemary," she waved her finger at me like a mother. "I mean it, the boy is a tart!" Her features softened. "But as for Remus, he is a nice enough boy, he won't do any harm. But as for Peter, I don't think he is capable of anything."

"Merlin Lily, I think I know my own cousin so you don't need to worry about James. As for Sirius, James probably won't let him near me, he is like my brother. As for Remus, I can tell he is harmless. As for Peter, not really sure," I stated truthfully.

"Well," before Lilly could continue James came up behind us.

"Hello cousin, and hello Lily my love," he sung.

"James," she hissed.

He sat down between us, I had to scoot to my left, so there could be room. I noticed Lily glaring daggers at my poor bloke of a cousin. As I scooted I ended up scooting right into some one. I looked to see Sirius, "Oh, I'm sorry."

"No reason to be," he said with a toothy grin that would put any girl under a spell.

He winked at me, and I could feel my cheeks burn, I quickly turned to look at James and Lily, but Lily was gone, "James, where did Lily go?"

"She left," he said slightly bitter.

"Maybe you should try being more flattering," Remus said from across the table.

"Hey, I am flattering. I am bloody good looking too!"

"James, your ego is huge," I stated.

He glared at me, "No it is not. I am just being honest. Besides, it's Sirius who has the enormous ego."

I rolled my eyes, "whatever you say. But if you boys don't hurry, I promise you'll be late to class."

I stood up, picking up my bags. "You always were the one with the brains," James laughed at me. "So I guess now things won't change."

I smiled at him, "And they never will."

With that, I ran off to charms. I sat near the front of the class, when some one sat down next to me. I kept my head down, not bothering to see who it was. That is, until they said my name. "Rosemary," some one called.

I looked up, "Oh, hello Regulus." His face seemed bitter, "Some thing wrong?"

"It's complicated," he said looking around the class.

"Why don't you try to smile some more, I'm sure it would make you better looking." He just gave me a look, his face now showing no emotion. I thought for a moment, and then I looked at him, looking as serious as I possibly could.

He seemed to question me, "What are you doing?"

I kept my face the same, "I'm impersonating you of course!"

"I do not look like that," he glared.

"Oh, but you do," my face still being solid.

We just stared at each other for a moment, neither one of use faltering. That is, till he smirked. I pointed at him, "You smirked! Regulus, you actually smirked," I yelled in complete surprise, which did get a few looks. I slowly looked around, realizing how many people heard me. I slowly slid down into my seat, getting quiet.

Soon that smirk turned into a laugh, which is like a smiled, to me anyway. "You are ridiculous, you know that right?"

I nodded, "Well now the whole class thinks I'm a nutter." People were still staring at me, and by now my face was scarlet red, which only made Regulus enjoy my misery much more.

"That's because you are a nutter," he said with a chuckle.

I smiled, "You know you would have much more if you smiled more. I mean, you look so much better." He looked into my eyes, he had beautiful blue eyes. I felt as if he was seeing some thing, some thing deep within me. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't.

"Alright, welcome to charms," I heard some one yell from the front of the class. I quickly turned away from Regulus, my face was burning bright red, and at least it felt so. I didn't talk to Regulus for the rest of the class; I didn't think I would be able to bear it.

The rest of the day, well it really wasn't exciting. I had two other classes with Regulus, potions and Defense against the Dark Arts. Some how, even after the first day of classes, we had a load of homework. After I had finished dinner, I went back to the common room, expecting to not see anyone since I had left very early. When I walked in I was surprised to see Remus. "Remus," I asked.

His head shot back, seeing me. He smiled, "Oh, hello Rosemary."

I smiled, walked towards the couch he was sitting on. I sat next to him seeing the books in front of him. "Studying I see."

He nodded, "It may be the first day, but the teachers love to keep us busy."

We sat in silence, working on our homework. Slowly, students started coming back from dinner, so the silence we once had, was now no more. I tried to concentrate more on what I was working on, but then some one dropped down on the couch next to me. I felt their arm swing over my shoulder, "So I see you aren't like James, but more like Remus here?"

I looked over to see Sirius sitting next to me. "You don't know me," I said scooting out of his arm. "So I suggest you don't judge me."

I went back to my work, or at least tried. "You should let me take you out some time."

I closed my book with a sigh, what did he want from me? I looked back at him, probably seeming annoyed. I noticed Remus looked amused. "Where, we can't leave the school."

He smirked, "There are ways to get out."

I glared, "I will not." I stood up taking my books. "I am not some tart that you can snog." I looked back towards Remus. "Night Remus, I'll see you in the morning."

I stormed off to my room, Sirius really was a prick. The rest of the year really did not change. Sirius was off trying to get a snog with me, though I don't think James knew about it. I had become closer to Lily and Remus, though Lily swears there is no way I could possibly be related to James. Also, I hung out with James a lot, but I always ignored Sirius. As for Remus, I worried about him. Every month or so he would end up in the hospital wing, and I was really beginning to wonder, though, no matter how often I asked, he never gave me an answer.

Now, as for Regulus, he was still the same old guy I knew. Though, I found out his brother was Sirius. Regulus told me to stay away; it was obvious they didn't like each other, or at least him not liking Sirius.

* * *

><p><strong>That was chapter two, net one should be longer. ANYWHO, review? <strong>


	3. Fights Among Friends

**I do not own anything besides Rosemary and Darcy, and some of the story line!**

* * *

><p>The year was progressive. I studied when I felt like it, which wasn't often. That was one thing James and I had in common, we never studied. The difference though was that I didn't actually need to study. I was one of those lucky ones where I could just pay attention and write down notes and instantly soak up the information. I had become closer to Regulus, Lily, and Remus. Regulus wasn't a fan of them because of their blood status, but he never really complained. He also became my study buddy when I did study. Sirius though, he found out I was hanging around his brother, and he wasn't happy. And James wasn't happy that I was hanging out with a Slytherin, he didn't care who it was, other then the fact it was a Slytherin.<p>

"Hey Rosie," Sirius said suddenly appearing next to me on the bench in the courtyard. Rosie, that was the nickname Sirius had made for me, I hated it.

I rolled my eyes, closing my History of Magic book. "What do you want now?"

"No hello," he asked. I just stared at him blankly. "Okay, so no hello. Listen I just wanted to talk to you, how are you?"

"No Sirius, you never just want to talk." Sirius and I both looked up to see Regulus standing behind Sirius. "Rosemary doesn't want to talk to you Sirius, leave her alone."

"You speak for her Reggie?"

"No, she speaks for herself. But obviously you're too thick to realize she has been telling you to leave her alone almost all year, so maybe if I told you as well you might register it."

Sirius stood up fuming. "What's gotten into you? All this pure-blood mania, you really listen to them, the lot of them. They're wrong, blood is not everything."

"Funny," Regulus said with his expressionless face. "How did you manage to go from talking about who speaks for Rosemary to blood statuses?"

Without another word Sirius left the courtyard leaving just me, Regulus, and a few others on the other side of the courtyard. I rolled my eyes again, "Boys."

Regulus sat next to me as I began opening my book once more. "Schools almost over for the summer," he spoke.

"Yes, any exciting plans?" I asked him not once looking away from my book.

"I'm just going home, you?"

"Going my James's, my parents won't be home as always."

"Come to my home, my mother will love you."

I closed my book, "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not, it would be fun."

I sighed, "Regulus I don't want to. I understand that blood status is important to you, but it's not to me. And just that fact that I'm a pure-blood does not mean I want to go and meet your family and listen to them insult my friends."

"Why do you hang around with those…people? The blood traitors and the half-breeds, you're so much better."

That made me angry, what right did he have to say such things? "Better then them? In what way, blood doesn't matter in anything! Doesn't make you better at school, or flying, or anything! So what if you're a pure-blood doesn't make you any better. And go ahead, say I'm not worthy of my blood status, I don't care. Call me a blood traitor. The whole pure blood mania is ridiculous!" I about screamed that at him, but I barely managed to keep my voice as low and calm as possible. I knew I was angry, so I didn't bother to wait for him to reply. I quickly gathered my things and ran towards my room.

I stormed into the Gryffindor common room after giving the password. I dropped down onto the couch next to Darcy Rachen, a first year Gryffindor as well, and a good friend of mine. She raised her eyebrow, "Sirius again?"

"Ugh, more like the Black brothers. If you ask me they are both trouble!"

"What happened now?"

"Well first I was just sitting in the courtyard, studying for History of Magic right? Just minding my own business, then there comes Sirius. And he uses that nickname, Rosie, and comes to talk to me about Regulus again!"

"Did he actually come to talk to you about Regulus?"

"Well….not really, Sirius claimed he just wanted to talk."

"But…"

"But, Regulus interrupted in a way. He told his brother he never just wanted to talk to anyone. Next thing I knew they were arguing over me, then about blood-status's. Sirius was so mad, he ran off without a good bye!"

"Arguing over you?"

"Well, yeah in a way. They were arguing over who speaks for me or something of that topic. I don't know! Darcy the Black brothers are confusing. So then Regulus began talking about me about spending some time with him over the summer. Meeting his family and such, you know?"

"And did you say yes? You know what I think of the Black brothers, both of them are gorgeous."

I glared at her, "I said no."

"And why would you do a thing like that? From what I can tell they both just want you love."

"Oh Merlin, no, Darcy, that's terrible. You know Regulus is my best friend, other then you. Well, at least he was my best friend. We got into a fight."

"About what?"

"I got mad, about him and his pure-blood mania. He hates anyone who isn't a pure-blood, and pure-bloods who speak with muggle borns and half bloods. So I told him I wasn't changing who I was, I love my friends regardless of blood."

"And so you told him, what did he have to say about that?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" She laughed, "So he might not be mad?"

"Oh, he is probably mad. I practically told him his family was deranged!"

She patted my head, "Don't fret, all will be well soon. Some how I get the feeling Regulus will be forgiving you by tomorrow."

"Oh, and how would you know?"

"I can see the future," she winked.

I rolled my eyes, "It's getting late."

"Merlin, we forgot about dinner."

"Well I'm not that hungry," I said standing up and stretching. "Honestly, I'm more tired then anything, so I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Rosemary."

As I walked towards the stairs to the girls dorms James and Remus walked in, "Rosemary!"

I stopped, took a deep sigh, and turned towards my cousin and friend. "Yes James, what is it?"

"Sirius seemed angry, did you say something to him?"

"Have you asked him? I'm tired! I just want to sleep right now."

"We asked, he just grunted and changed the subject."

"And you assumed I had something to do with it?"

"Well, you are some how always in the mi with Regulus."

I rolled my eyes, "good night." And I left them downstairs so I could sleep.

The last next few weeks went by like a breeze. Regulus hadn't talked to me really, he just looked at me, it made me feel weird. Sirius was about the same, only he completely ignored my existence. But now the school year had finally ended, and we were finally going home. I sat in a compartment with Darcy, enjoying the scenery passing by outside the window. "Just think," Darcy began. "We won't be the youngest next year."

I smiled, "You enjoy that thought?"

"I do, I could find myself a slave next year." I rolled my eyes, then heard the compartment door open. There stood Regulus. Darcy looks at him, then back at me, then proceeding to stand up. "I just remembered something, I'll be back!" I wanted her to stay and help me through this, but of course she left me here.

He cleared his throat as soon as Darcy was gone. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Go ahead, plenty of room."

He sat across from me, "thank you." An awkward silence fell between us, I tried to keep my attention on the scenes outside from the passing landscape. "Rosemary…can we talk please?"

"I'm listening," I said not taking my eyes away from the window.

"I know you don't like my families beliefs, and you don't want to change who you are, and that's why I want to apologize. I've been thinking a lot, and you are a good friend to me. I now see that just because you and I do not see eye to eye on our beliefs, I still want you as my friend. And I promise that I won't judge you for who you hold as a friend."

I glanced at him questionably. "What if I chose to be friends with your brother?"

He scoffed, "fat chance. You hate my brother."

I smiled, "I don't exactly hate that git, just a strong dislike."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! So is anyone pissed at the fact that Eclipse out did Harry Potter in the MTV movie awards? Obviously society is going down hill, it's just so disappointing.<strong>

**Anywho, review? :D**


	4. The Trouble With Family

**And behold, another chapter! I own nothing besides the OC's**

* * *

><p>My summer was spent mostly at my cousin's since my parents were busy as always. I was not the only one visiting and staying, some times Sirius would be there. But here is a shock, I took Regulus's offer, I visited him at his parents' house.<p>

I don't think I could ever forget that house. It was dark, so very dark. I found instruments of dark objects all over the house, the house was dimly lit, and even more disturbing were the heads of the former house elves. How they could do that, I have no idea. According to Regulus it was an honor for the elves to be put there after they died. I about gagged.

His family was defiantly different, but they all loved pure-bloods, except Sirius of course. I remember during the dinner, Sirius was there, he mentioned something about half-bloods not being so bad, his mother about killed him in that very spot. It was really frightening to be honest. I must say, that was the first and last time I had dinner with the Blacks'.

Now it was time again for school, and I was excited. I had found Darcy on the platform, and we quickly got a compartment together. "So, how was your summer," Darcy asked.

"Well, my parents were once again traveling and too busy for me, so I stayed with James."

"What about Regulus?"

"I had dinner with his family."

"And how was that? Was Sirius there?"

"Yes, he was there. But the dinner was a disaster! I love Regulus, I do, he is one of my closets friends, but his family is mental! I honestly thought their mum was gonna kill him after he said one good thing about a half-blood!"

"That sounds a little extreme."

"It was, and I wish for that to never happen ever again. So how was your summer?"

"Same old, nothing new, I was at home all summer. My grandparents visited from Italy."

"That sounds like fun."

"I guess, but my little brother is starting Hogwarts this year, his name is Nolan. He's so nervous though."

"You didn't bring him here?"

"No, he went with our neighbor Leon, he's a fifth year."

The door to our compartment opened, and there stood Regulus. "There you are," he said finding me. He sat to my right, "I've been looking for you."

"I've been right here with Darcy," I told him.

He looked at Darcy and said coolly, "hello."

She blushed, "hi."

Regulus turned back towards me, "How was the rest of your summer?"

"It was alright, your brother was at the house a lot with James." A look of disgust came across his face. I rolled my eyes, "How about your summer?"

"Great, except for when my brother was actually home."

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "That reminds me, I need to go find Lily."

"Why?"

"Because she is my friend, and I want to go see how she is. Also if my idiotic, yet lovable, cousin is bothering her. Plus where Lily is, means James will be there, which means Remus won't be far probably."

"And my brother will be there as well."

"Well, that won't be new. I've seen him a lot this summer, I'm sure it won't kill me to be in the same room as him for a few minutes. I'll see you both later," I said leaving my two friends behind. It didn't take long to find the others, I just followed the slightly raised voices arguing. I noticed Peter standing awkwardly outside a compartment. "Hello Peter," I called to him.

He looked towards me, "H-hello Rosemary."

I glanced at the window to the small compartment to see James, Sirius, Lily, and a boy I learned was Severus Snape. "They're at it again?"

"Y-yes."

I sighed, "Where's Remus?" He shrugged, that was helpful. I opened the door, making everyone pause and look towards me, "Hello everyone."

"Rosemary, finally another person with some sense," Lily said happily while glaring at James.

"Umm," I said looking around at everyone. "What exactly are you all fighting about now?"

"Your cousin here won't leave Severus and I alone!"

"You're too good for Snivellus, Lily. He's a Slytherin, you're a Gryffindor. So why not come with us? I promise you won't regret it," James said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Don't call him that Potter," Lily snapped. "Why don't you just leave us alone?"

I rolled my eyes, and just as James was about to reply, I grabbed him by his ear and dragged him away. "Hey, Rosemary that hurts," James whined as I found Remus in a compartment. I let go and pushed him to sit down. He rubbed his soar ear, "That really hurt."

Sirius and Peter walked in, "What's your problem," Sirius asked.

"My problem, really, what's yours?"

"Snivellus is my problem, he's in Slytherin and he's with my Lily!"

"She isn't yours James!"

"She will be!"

"Why don't you just grow up? Let her be her own person, so what if she is friends with Severus?"

"He is still in Slytherin, he's our enemy because we're in Gryffindor!"

"Who says we have to be enemies? When Hogwarts first started Gryffindor and Slytherin were friends, best friends once! So tell me, why is it so terrible? I mean, I'm friends with Regulus!"

"Which you shouldn't be," Sirius snapped.

I glared at him, "Stay out of this." And I stormed out of the room and made my way back to Darcy and Regulus. As soon as I arrived back I sat down by the window staring out at the passing scenery. I was angry, why couldn't they just be more open minded? Just a little, that was all that I was asking for.

"Rosemary, are you alright?" I heard Darcy ask.

I took a deep breath, "I'll be fine, just James and Sirius being pricks."

Suddenly the door opened, there stood Lily. "Rosemary, are you alright, I saw you storm past earlier."

"Just a little quarrel with James, it'll be fine though."

She sat down across from me, Regulus stood up and quickly left, Darcy decided to follow I guess. "Was it over something I said?"

"Well, I guess, but it wasn't your fault. But I made sure that he knew his place, he can't just tell you what to do, and disrespect your friend like that, I don't care what house they're in."

She smiled, "Thank you Rosemary I honestly don't know how you can be related to James in any way."

I laughed, "I guess it's one of those big mysteries of life!"

James apologized to me later that night for yelling, and I apologized to him as well. As for Sirius though, we didn't as much as glance at each other. But the year went on, I attended classes, did my homework, and managed to make new friends and keep my old ones. Next thing I knew it was time for Christmas Break. And not to my surprise, Sirius was invited to join us.

It was Christmas morning when I walked down stairs, still tired. As I walked into the den I saw Sirius and James already by the tree. "Happy Christmas Rosemary," James cheered.

"Merry Christmas James, Sirius." I walked towards the couch and sat down on the couch across from the boys. "Where are mum and dad?"

"They're coming, they just woke up." I nodded, and James stood up. "I'll go check to make sure they didn't get side tracked."

My dear cousin left the room, leaving Sirius and I alone. It started awkward, neither of us wanting to talk. Suddenly he cleared his throat, gaining my attention. "So uhh….how have you been Rosie?"

"How many times have I asked you not to use your little nickname Black?"

"Oh come on, it's cute."

"For a five year old," I paused. "What do you want?"

"Are you really that mad at me?"

"For some reason you always make me angry."

"How do I always make me angry?"

"You always say the wrong thing, always. And if you don't you do something wrong, some sort of action. You realize how irritating that is?"

He smirked, "Don't worry love, I know exactly how you feel." He winked at me, that was it.

I stood up from my place on the couch, glaring at him. "You think you've got it all figured out, huh? Newsflash, you don't! So come off it, seriously."

A look of frustration came upon his features, but when he was about to speak James and his parents walked into the room all smiles until they felt the tension between Sirius and I. "Are we interrupting something?"

I took a deep sigh, then put on the best smile I could muster. "No, nothing out of the ordinary here, promise." What I told him wasn't a complete lie; it wasn't unusual for Sirius and I to fight. James only looked at us skeptically before letting it go, he just wanted to open up his presents, and I couldn't blame him.

We went from present to present, but nothing from my parents, not even a single letter. James and Sirius were off in the other room, checking out all their new toys, such as their Quidditch gear. My Aunt rubbed my back for comfort. "Are you alright dear?"

"I'm fine," I lied. In reality I sort of wanted to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>So, ARE YOU GUYS READY FOR THE FINAL HARRY POTTER? I'm not...<strong>


End file.
